Dia de Hallowen,para esquecer
by Twin's Cullen
Summary: Bella pensa que não se assusta com nada,quando a pequena familia Cullen lhe prepara uma pequena surpresa.P.S.São todos humanos aqui* *ONESHOT##


Olá,isto é só um único capitulo que fizemos,pois hoje aqui em Portugal festeja-se o Hallowen e perguntamos nos se não podiamos fazer um capitulo alusivo a isso.:D

Aqui está,mas por favor deixem reviews para sabermos a vossa opiniao.^.^

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov.**

Era dia 31 de Outobro,ou seja,dia de muitos garotos este dia era temido,pois toda a gente andava a pregar partidas umas às outras e vestidas de personagens assustadoras.

Normalmente, esse tipo de fantasias nunca me todos os dias me tentava assustar,mas sempre que o fazia ,saía-lhe o tiro pela colátera.

Vi Alice ao pé dos cacifos e fui ter com ela.

-Alice,o Edward não veio contigo?

-Não,ele hoje não veio,está um pouco doente.

-Doente?

-Sim,ele não te disse nada?

-Nã-lhe ligar para ver se ele está melhor.

Liguei para o Edward mas ninguem o tocar da campainha e entrei na sala.A manha passou -me à cantina e sentei-me à beira do Emmentt e da Rosalie.

-Então Bella,ainda ninguem te pegou?-disse Emmentt rindo-se.

-Não,ainda não.Não sou de me assustar facilmente.-respondi fazendo uma careta para Emmentt.

A Alice veio ter connosco e sentou-se à minha beira.

-Então Alice ainda não contas-te à Bella aonde nos vamos encontrar esta noite?-pergountou Rosalie à Alice.

-Pois é, esta noite vamos-nos encontrar à beira da casa assombrada.-disse Alice com um sorrisinho na cara.

-Ok.A que horas então?-perguntei.

-Lá para as 10horas.

-E o que vamos fazer lá?

-Vamos nos divertir,claro.-respondeu o Emmentt.

A tarde foi das aulas fui para casa descansar um pouco,porque a noite prometia ser longa.

**Edward pov.**

Ouvi-os chegar a as escadas a correr.

-Então ela vai?

-Sim,ela acreditou que iamos lá so para nos divertimos e que tambem estavas doente.-disse Emmentt.

Ter mentido a Bella foi a pior coisa que lhe fiz até acho que vai valer a pena.

-Ok,então Edward conseguiste arranjar tudo?-perguntou a Alice.

-Sim,está tudo preparado para logo.

**Bella pov.**

Tomei um banho e arranjei-me para ir ter com o resto do pessoal,mas quando lá cheguei não estava lá para o relógio e reparei que passavam hora marcada.

Decidi entrar na escuro lá dentro e havia uma tocha a iluminar o nela e segui pelo uma porta ao -a e quando a abri saio de lá uma fo que parecia ser uma mú virei para começar a correr e reparei que ela me o mais rápido parou de me seguir e continuei a andar podia não ficar assustada quando me pregavam um susto mas quando estava sozinha a coisa era bem diferente.

Entretanto a tocha estava-se a pagar e tinha que encontar algo que a assende-se uma cómoda e decidi procurar numa das abri uma saltaram de lá o que pareciam ser bichos í para trás e comecei a olhei para trás e reparei que a mesma múmia que me preceguia à bocado se estava a aproximar.

Levantei de uma salto e continuei a correr e a gritar ainda mais.

-EEEEDDDDWWWWAAAARRRRDDDD!-gritei mesmo sabendo que ele não me ia ouvir.

Quando pareceu que ninguem me seguia,parei e olhei em volta e do nada saio um palhaço duma porta e eu cai para trás.

-Com que então,não tinhas medo de nada,não era Isabella?-perguntou-me o palhaço.

Eu não lhe respondi pois estava muito assustada para conseguir abrir a minha ,enquanto corria e gritava o nome de toda a gente que me vinha à cabeça, pus me a pensar como é o palhaço sabia o meu nome.

Parei,outra vez para respirar para trás e reparei que estavam 5 criaturas que vinham atrás de çei a correr fortemente para a porta de saí escorreguei na relva que havia em frente e comecei a rastejar.Já estava um bocado cansada e parei e encolhi-me no chão pois não tinha tempo para me levantar dali e ir-me embora.

Então as 5 criaturas começaram a rodear-me e quando estavam apenas a um passo de mim disse o que me pareceu ser correcto para as minhas ultimas palavras.

-Edward adoro-te embora tenhas essa panca pela adoro o resto da familia.,embora tenham todas a sua panca.

Ouvi um coro de gargalhadas vindo de cima.E ouvi uma voz:

-Pessoal,vamos acabar com isto antes que eu me parta a rir.-disse o que me pareceu ser a voz do Emmentt.

Olhei para cima e vi os rostos do Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie e Emmentt a rirem-se às gargalhadas.

Levantei num àpice(**N/A:**àpice quer dizer muito rápido,é uma expressão.É só para quem não perceber.),e pus-me a olhar para eles com cara de chatiada.

-Não teve graça nenhuma!

-À isso é que teve!-disse Edward entre as gargalhadas.

Fiquei chocada por Edward tambem ter participado nesta brincadeirinha.

-Finalmente consegui…não, nós conseguimos que era uma coisa muito preciosa de todos conseguir isto.-disse Edward.

-Bellinha,ver-te tão assustada foi como ver macacos saltitantes em um trampolim.-disse Emmentt e todos nos começamos a rir da comparaçao que ele fez.

-De que é que se estão a rir?

-De nada Emmentt,esquece.-disse Rosalie.

Ok,pode não ter sido o melhor dia das bruxas mas foi divertido,admito.

-Fim-

* * *

Então gostaram?Deixem a vossa opiniao pois só assim sabemos se estamos a escrever bem*-*

E já agora tambem deixem a vossa opiniao no nosso outro livro,pela mesma razao.

Por Favor.

beijos


End file.
